1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing multimedia content in a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for concurrent viewing of multimedia content among a plurality of users in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of communication technologies, a service of providing multimedia content through a communication network was made possible. The multimedia content can be provided in non-real-time or real-time and, further, can be provided in a wireless network as well as a wired network.
A quality of a multimedia service through a communication network can be evaluated in various aspects. In the aspect of a communication technology, due to the recent introduction of richer contents (for example, 3-Dimension (3D) content, multi-view content, and a 7.1 channel system), there is a need for a data transfer rate capable of supporting a higher transfer rate. Also, in the aspect of a user's consumption inclination, there is a need to define a procedure and protocol suitable to each service so as to support services of various forms. Accordingly, active research in each field is being conducted.